Brawl FicUnititled
by PJ141991
Summary: Once again... it's time for the competition. All the brawl fighters are ready to go... but what they don't know is that hey only have 1 chance or death.
1. Prologue

Alright guys. As a tribute to the upcomming SSB Brawl, I will be starting my own fanfiction regarding it. I will try to incorporate characters that we know are comming, but I think I might also try to include those that have been theoried to make it. Like Sonic and such. This writing will be a little more serious than the norm of SSB fics, and it will be written more like a novel. Thanks for reading.

**These characters are not of my own, and are all taken from major Video Game publishers.**

Also, the first chapter will not seem like super smash brothers. This is because it takes place in Link's universe!! But I can assure you that this fic is definitly headed in the dirrection of a SB fic.

-----

**Smash Brothers Brawl (title undetermined)**

For a moment he stood there, entranced. A morning sun broke through the trees, creating unique patterns on the ground. Light gusts of wind wisped around and gently played with his hair. Two gushing streams intermixed and sparkled in the sunlight. The forest was beautiful and yet it betrayed him. For in the middle of it all, he sensed that something was horribly wrong.

His determined blue eyes scanned the woods, capturing a clear picture. Someone was out there somewhere. He could sense the eyes that studied him; black, sinister, yet lacking any emotion.

Link knew the stranger was advancing, getting closer every second. A twig snapped from a distance. He unsheathed the master sword. Heart thumping rapidly, prepared for the unexpected.

He waited for a long time. Muscles stiffened out of fear. Eyes where shut in deep concentration, biting his lower lip. Link was still unsure why this scared him so much. He has been with worse odds before; all those dungeons with dead-heads and their bloody screams… yet today of all days, the hair on his neck stood high.

In time, his awareness of the stranger eventually faded. Link slowly relaxed, and sighed. His sword was slid back into place. He admired the sight of two tiny fairies. They fluttered amongst each other playfully. Each with its own set of angelic wings.

He smiled as a leaf broke from a branch, fluttering to the earth in a downward spiral. It marked the first sign of fall. Another leaf fell, this one red in color. Then a brown one, and a yellow one. The variety of colors seemed to rebel against standard green...

Link forced himself out of another trance, realizing that he let his guard down. What was he thinking, gawking over fairies? There was something wrong with these woods. The forest was so beautiful. It was almost hypnotic…

A flock of gulls made a formation in the blue sky. Looking like tiny arrows cutting gracefully through the air. More flocks appeared, making abstract shapes float past him. The sky was never empty.

A few white clouds clustered here and there, but for the most part he saw blue. The sun was beating down now, warming his body, making him drowsy. He smiled big. It was all so peaceful, like a dream— but the pleasure didn't last long.

Every part of his body froze in sudden terror. Link turned around to find himself face to face with the stranger. He let his guard down, twice.

As imagined, the eyes were dark and dead. They didn't show anything. It was as if the person didn't think, or experience any emotion. These were the kind of eyes you expect to see glued on the face of a lifeless doll. Link almost felt pity for the man, until he recognized who it was.

Link whipped out his blade and sliced it at the enemy out of disbelief. The blow was countered by an exact replica of the Master Sword. Only the stranger's blade was an eerie black.

Link followed up using a spin attack, half concentrated on the colorful leaves the moment they met his eyes again. The stranger mirrored his move perfectly. He swung his sword, and again. Every time there was a disappointing clang of metal. The enemy was perfecting his move. Which each swing, it got stronger.


	2. Chap 1 Chaos

Alright my first chapter is finally up. I hope you guys like it because I the end of this chapter is a bit light hearted. That isn't my style, but I kind of had to with Mario and other cute characters. I tried to intertwine both comical and serious writing, and I hope it still flows. Thanks for reading guys. You just rock!!

Oh, and if you have any suggestions for a character I might add into the story don't feel free to tell me.

-----

**Chapter one:** Chaos.

A couple stood near the shorelines of "smash resort". Holding hands, they waited patiently, gazing at the sunset. Ocean waves crashed and stole the wet sand from under their feet.

"Are you excited for this?" A young women asked, while kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Only if you are." John replied, running a hand through her hair.

Elizabeth responded by giving him a hug, pressing herself into his chest. Her eyes were brown and gentle, and she had perfect lips. John realized, once again, that he would do anything for her.

Slow background music echoed quietly throughout the resort. It had a tropical theme to it. His eyes remained gazed on his wife, and they started stepping on beat.

"May I have this dance?" The founder of the smash tournament gave her a charming smile.

Liz stopped moving, her eyes widened excitedly. "Our guests just arrived!"

As she finished her sentence, the sky tore open, and a black hole stood in its place. The portal to other worlds had opened for a third time.

-----

Unconsciously Link zipped through a portal of complete darkness. His body twisted lifelessly like a drowned corpse, traveling at the speed of light. Within seconds the white end of the tunnel became visible… and he shot into the sky, plummeting towards an open ocean below.

The hero woke to an unpleasant splash of cold water. Breaking under the surface, he was denied any warmth. As he tried to regain his bearings, the surface grew farther away.

First he dreamt that a shadow of himself attacked him, and now this mess. Link wasn't afraid of drowning, so what could this dream possibly mean? It all felt so real. Yet, he reminded himself that dreams also feel real. Further and further he sank, expecting any moment to awake in a pool of sweat.

Soon his lungs panicked, and Link felt a sudden rush of fear. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. He kicked his legs furiously wanting desperately to break the surface. It was dark, and he wasn't sure if he was even heading in the right direction.

Finally he couldn't hold it anymore, and he took a large breath. In his mind he prayed that he was dreaming the whole thing. Yet nothing happened… Link took another breath of water. Then, feeling completely stupid, he remembered that his tunic was blue.

-----

From the darkness came dozens of others. Every one of them fell under the water, and came back up with surprised gasps. It took a while for some to comprehend what had just happened. Most had already experienced this sort of trauma during the first and second tournaments.

"I can't swim!" cried a blue hedgehog.

"You'll need to learn a lot of things at the smash tournament!" remarked a Koopa King.

"But I'll drown…" Sonic never sounded so helpless.

"Look!" shouted an anonymous voice. "Here come the safe boats."

Two water crafts, with soundless engines, beamed their lights on the group of characters. Inner tubes with ropes were cast down, and everyone made desperate attempts to grab one. Sonic made sure he was the first one out.

"Now don't get your horses tied to a cactus!" a playful voice chimed through some speakers. "There are plenty for everyone"

It was complete chaos. Characters were fighting to get aboard as if sharks were in the water. They bit, and slapped, and pushed each other under… whatever it took.

"Hurry Luigi," choked a breathless plumber. "I ate five pizza's for dinner, and I'm bound to get a—"

Mario reeled in pain, clutching his sides.

"What is it bro?" Luigi stared, half amused by the spectacle.

"Cramp!"

Somewhere in the crowd a grapple beam was shot at the top of a boat. Samus Araan swung out of the ocean, and flipped herself gracefully onto the bow. She looked quite attractive without her power suit.

Her military stern eyes looked directly at one of the boat's speakers. "John, you can't keep doing this to me. An invitation would be nice."

She carried quite an air of authority, though the smash founder wasn't at all fazed. Somewhere under the resort, he observed several monitors and spoke into a microphone.

"You always were a party pooper, Miss Araan. There is fire in you, that's why you're ideal for smash brothers. Your aggressiveness is what keeps me bringing you back."

She screamed, tugging at her shoulder length blond hair. "I will kill you!"

Eventually both crafts were each filled with about thirty characters Every one shifted from treading water with sore arms, to shivering while adjusting to a breezy night's temperature. Aside from keeping warm, the characters all took the time to see who else was present for the tournament.

There were several newcomers; the most obvious of all was Sonic. The hedgehog was already famous for having the loudest, splashiest, and worst reaction to the unexpected ocean plunge.

On the first ship, Zelda waved to Princess Peach. Kirby jumped excitedly at the sight of Pikachu. DK gave Mario a ridiculously hard hug. Ness made small talk with Link.

The second ship had Jiggly puff standing next to Mewto. Mr. Game and Watch flipped Luigi a sausage. Dr. Mario took the greasy meat, shook his head, and handed out a vitamin instead. Samus stood silently in a back corner, her power suit on, observing every face. She was happy to see her acquaintances, though would never admit so.

"Welcome guests." the speakers on both crafts crackled to life. "I bet you're as excited as Liz and I am for the newest smash tournament! I hope we just have a brawl tonight as you attend the opening ceremony." He laughed hysterically at his own joke.

Everybody knew wearily that they would be playing games even outside the smash matches. The boats swayed this way and that, making some characters sick. After about five minutes, the engines quit, and the crafts slowed down. The trip ended near a dock, leading to a large tent with a colorfully lit sign. It read in blinking letters, "Opening Ceremony."

**End of first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Opening Ceremony

Chapter 2: **Opening Ceremony**

It wasn't until during the ceremony when the surface had been discovered. Pulling himself out of the water, Link fell over, exhausted from swimming. He sprawled over a concrete floor, finally taking a breath of fresh air, real air. It was much more satisfying than the magic air his blue tunic produced.

If water wasn't irritating his eyes, he would have noticed a few things. Like how his skin was paler than death, and very pruned at that. Or even the simple fact that his back wasn't touching an ocean shore.

Yet Link wasn't worried about any of this. He used his remaining energy to deceive his mind. _This is all just a dream_, he told himself. _No, not a dream, a nightmare_

-----

Men with tuxes and sunglasses, despite an already dark night, escorted each character into the circus tent. It felt welcoming, as each guide smiled sincerely while helping them off the boats. At the same time, their black outfits, and beefy arms, made them seem like prison guards.

As peach approached the tent, she couldn't help but giggle at its childish theme. Kirby saw the clownish stripes with passionate awe. Bowser grumbled at the sight of its rainbow inspired colors, and it took the efforts of many well-dressed men to prod him along.

As Mario was led through the opening flap, he scratched his mustache, observing the seats that were neatly placed around the inner perimeter. He counted all sixty of them. They were hard and foldable, and he rubbed his backside, thinking how uncomfortable they would be.

The chairs all faced the center, which was made to look like a circus ring. Samus noted that there was only one object in the ring. It was a four sided screen that hung from the ceiling. Its model was historic compared to the technology in her bounty ship.

When all characters were seated, and all ten of the guides had entered, the TV turned on. The sight of John gave more discomfort to Mario than the chair he was sitting in. On the screen, a man smiled to his captive audience, it was a live broadcast.

Many booed at his sight; everyone had distaste for him. Even his own Smash Resort escorts didn't seem to like him. Yet John ignored the negativity so well it made the characters wonder if they only imagined booing him.

"Oh, brave heroes of the Smash Brothers tournament." He spoke, buying into his own fantasy. "Thus far, most of ye knights have fought courageously together at least once. Only some of ye, will be commended now for participating in a third battle. Give thou veterans an applause."

The look on everyone's face was of bewilderment. His old English threw them completely off, but after a moment of confused silence, they realized that he wanted them to clap for the veterans. Whistles and shouts of encouragement roared in the tent. Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Fox, Kirby, Jiggly-puff, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Ness all bowed proudly. Samus remained in her seat, unwilling to participate.

"Speaking of which, I have some sad news for you tonight." John dropped his accent and spoke with sympathy. "I'm sorry this will come off as a bit of a shock. Former veteran, friend, and hero… Link drowned after getting warped here tonight. I—"

"What did you do?!" Zelda cut him off. She screamed from the audience, ready to kill somebody. Young Link, who was next to her, had wide eyes of disbelief.

"Dear princess, pointing fingers will get us nowhere. I simply wanted to inform you guys, because I thought it was the sensible thing to do." John replied with a slightly angry edge to his sympathetic voice.

"You a brought him here, so it's your a fault!" Luigi shouted.

"What happened is a thing of the past…" His voice was brought to a shrill whisper. "Now! Let us move on—"

"Boo!!" everyone except the guides participated this time. Then there was a vow of silence.

"May our hero be remembered," Zelda said softly, fight back tears. She hugged young Link for support, still somewhat unconvinced if the tragedy were true.

"Let's put that behind us now." John re declared. "The ceremony is bound to cheer you up!"

With that the screens powered down. Everyone remained in their seats for a minute without a word. They watched the empty ring carefully, prepared for anything at this point. All of them had mixed emotions of fear, annoyance, and grief.

"Is that…" Fox Mcloud piped in for the first time. "…is that circus music?"

-----

Soon it got louder, and indeed it was circus music. Three clowns appeared onto the ring. They danced, and hit each other with blueberry pies. Once was getting chased by the other and put himself onto a giant hamster wheel, but obviously wasn't going anywhere.

Kirby, Pikachu, and Jiggly-puff danced to the snappy tune. While everybody else sat there, furious.

"You're really sick John," Samus spoke loudly. She then stood up and shot a clown square in the chest with her plasma gun. The poor clown, who was juggling at the time, could only look at his wound in horror as he fell dead to the ground.

All of the escorts quickly got serious, and acted like prison guards would. They reached Samus, and held her down while she was still in her power suit. Big mistake. Miss Araan turned to morph ball form, and bombed three of the guards to smoking piles of flesh. She then retracted into her standard form, twisted in a one 180 degree angle, and drove a plasma beam into another guard's head.

Fox sped up to two guards, drop kicked them, and power kicked one to unconsciousness. The remaining guard tried to put a choke grab on him, but was blown back by Mcloud's reflect barrier.

Sonic tried to make use of his speed as well. Large men like these seemed to fight poorly against speedy opponents. His shoes squeaked on the tent floor as he quickly ran the speed of sound. Before the guards even knew what hit them, a blur of blue had kicked and punched three of them each ten times. The men fell flat on their faces, paralyzed.

The last guard whipped out a tiny ball and threw it to the ground. Gas leaked out, putting himself, the two clowns, and everyone else into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Smash Resort Inn

Chapter 3: **Smash Resort Inn**

The sound of unknown footsteps forced his eyes open. Though heavy and nauseous, Link instinctively rose to his feet and prepared himself. This was foreign territory, which meant having to be on guard. He stood in a concrete hallway that curved so it was impossible to see much from a distance.

"How DARE them ruin my ceremony!" a voice echoed. "Mmm… absolutely, carry them to their rooms and seal the doors. Make sure to find out which one of my men stopped the madness, his paycheck just tripled."

The clicking of shoes came to a halt, and a door creaked open. Link could see the shadow of it, as someone walked through. Then it slammed shut.

Feeling no threat, he brushed wet hair out of his face. His pruned fingers only further dismissed any dream theory. He had not imagined sinking deep in the ocean, this was the real deal.

He turned to see that a pool of water, the size of a large rug, stood ten feet away. It made sense now, an underwater cave. The tunnel either ended or began from this point.

Eventually he advanced further down, noticing how the wall was cracked in a few places. Bugs scuttled along its surface, weaving through the openings. He found a metal door, the one he heard, and cracked it open.

Peering within, he saw a man in the back of a giant room. This person was working with a lot of equipment. Switches were flipped up and down, different lights turned on and off, and a single speaker stood in front of the man.

At exactly nine in the morning, he spoke into it. "Attention friends…"

----

Wario woke with agony. Pain shot up his nose and a tear dripped from his eye. "Ahahaw… owww!!" A fat finger was jammed into his nostril. He yanked it out and cried.

His pain was just as soon forgotten. The sight of a mini fridge made him smile with a greedy grin. Its tiny door flung open, "raw eggs!!" Six of them slide down his throat shells and all.

With a burp, he looked around a single room. Everything felt right. The bed was old and torn. Random junk littered an unseen carpet. Walls were cruddy and damaged. Best of all, there was no shower.

"Just like home." Wario sighed comfortably. He fell into bed, making dust poof in the air, and noticed the TV.

"Why not?" he picked an ear, and found the remote next to him.

Yet before any button was pressed, the screen turned on. It was another live broadcast. "Attention friends," John began.

"Unfortunately as a result of last night… I am forced to restrain you." His voice was no longer playful, this man was serious. His eyebrows bent down at such an angle of suppressed rage.

Samus blinked at her screen and fought the urge to throw her TV at a wall. The wall, it was the exact color and design of her ship interior. What a sick mind, for him to even go into this much detail.

"You will not roam the resort freely, but now supervised by my top men. You will not leave your rooms unless you ask permission. You will not pull anything foolish. Do I make myself clear?"

Zelda watched with watery eyes. For some reason she was reminded of him every time she looked at the screen. Young Link was feeling similar. The legendary pedestal with the master sword stood in the middle of the room. It was a horrible decoration for obvious reasons.

The princess looked hard at the television, curious as to why she felt Link so strongly. It wasn't John, and it wasn't anything he said. She looked very hard now. What was it?

Then it struck her. The background! Every time she looked behind the Smash Brothers Founder, somewhere in that dark blur of scenery Zelda felt almost certain of his existence. It gave her hope.

"Now that I've addressed the issue at hand, I will now turn our attention to the smash tournament!" His voice started sounding like a game-show host, which only brought heart ache to most everyone watching his broadcast. To them it was a sign that John was feeling creative. "First match—

From the land of Green Greens is Ki----rby. His deadly appetite will inhale opponents and copy their abilities with a smile. AND. From the realm of Pokemon arrives Jiggly-puff. Her soft pleasant vocals are enough to put you into a sleep that just may be your last… the excitement explodes onto the stadium at eleven. My men will escort you." The broadcast ended, and all forty screens went blank.


End file.
